


Describing Guy-Manuel.

by RedPineTrees



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, Guy-Manuel being a cutie pie, M/M, Thomas being a big sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Guy-Manuel was perfect. He was gorgeous in every way, in Thomas' eyes. Of course, Thomas described him with words different than perfect, so Guy-Manuel didn't feel pressured at all. He sometimes was like that, but the taller man didn't care. He just wanted his best friend to be happy, and feel safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Describing Guy-Manuel.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER BEFORE THE FIC GETS STARTED: This work of fiction is just that; a work of fiction, and in no way represents the real feelings of any persons mentioned. I have used the names and likeness of these celebrities for entertainment purposes and in no way mean to offend, disgust, or freak out the people mentioned here. Thank you.

Everything about Guy-Manuel was perfect. He was gorgeous in every way, in Thomas' eyes. Of course, Thomas described him with words different than perfect, so Guy-Manuel didn't feel pressured at all. He sometimes was like that, but the taller man didn't care. He just wanted his best friend to be happy, and feel safe. 

But he couldn't help but sometimes feel the need to describe Guy-Manuel to himself.

His eyes were like ice. Light blue and fierce. But they would sometimes soften up when he smiled, which wasn't terribly rare when the pair were alone together. Thomas would say something stupid, and Guy-Manuel would smile, or give a small laugh. Sometimes, Thomas' stupid jokes were rewarded with actual laughter, and it always made him happy to see the usually stern man happy. 

His hair, oh god his hair. Thomas could go on and on about it, just because it was so damn pretty. It was the perfect length, and lovely to play with when he was bored. It felt like silk, and no matter how many times Guy-Manuel denied it, he totally conditioned it at least once every two weeks to make it so soft and healthy. While they laid in bed, Thomas would hold Guy-Manuel to his chest and just played with the silky locks until the smaller man fell asleep, and sometimes he would continue until long after he fell asleep. It was therapeutic, in a way. 

His body was perfect. He used to belittle himself for being pudgier than Thomas, and at one point in his life he was a bit heavyset while Thomas was just a little beanpole. No matter what size Guy-Manuel was, he loved him dearly. His stomach was soft, not to mention ticklish. His legs were cute, and he preferred to have his legs clean shaven and soft to the touch (The little black shorts he wore around the house showed off his legs, and his cute little butt). Thomas would gently pinch his ass from time to time, earning a squeak from the shorter man who would give him a nasty glare that Thomas considered cute.

He hated people and large crowds, which was completely opposite from Thomas. He allowed Thomas to do the talking, while he hung back and listened, but neither of them minded. Thomas loved talking to people, and doing interviews, while Guy-Manuel just enjoyed listening to the conversation, and it had been that way since they had become friends. It was okay, though, because the two opposites worked together in perfect harmony. 

He was Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo, a member of Daft Punk and Thomas Bangalter's best friend and lover. He was short, and adorably pudgy. His hair was long and his eyes were light, though his expression was stern. He was different when he was in public, quiet and letting Thomas take the wheel, while in private he could talk to Thomas for hours. He loved Thomas, and that was the greatest thing about him. They cared for each other, and Thomas treasured him more than anything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the rough draft i didnt check for spelling or grammar errors at all  
> i really just wanted to describe guy-manuel as if thomas was describing him. i didnt rly get what i wanted but its ok.  
> my tumblr is redarmyknife


End file.
